magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Eric Targaryen
'Eric Targaryen '(エリックターガリエン Erikkutāgarien) is the former heir-in-line to the Targaryian Throne before her country of Tagaryen was destroyed for a unknown cause. She is the co-head of the Imperial Alliance of Nations (the full name of the alliance). She is also the current heir-in-line to the Balder Throne as the only surviving relative related to Tiamat Targaryen her mother that originally came from the Balder family. A Dungeon Capturer, having captured seven Dungeons, and a King Vessel. She is also the leader of Clannish Gate 7, an organization tasked with maintaining peace and ignorance of the other world that humans originated from called Alma Torran. Eric has already halfway "fallen into depravity", though her rukh remains a blinding white/gold color that shines like the moon and sun respectively. She is often accompanied by members of Clannish Gate 7, who are her most trusted companions. She is a major character in Magi, and a supporting character in Adventures of Sinbad. She is the reincarnation of Sheba the wife of Aladdin`s father King Solomon. Appearance Eric`s clothing possesses a lighter color scheme, with lavender purple being the predominant color of her robe compared to the dark violet in her older self's robe. She is more revealing in terms to her clothes and lacks the cape that her homunculus elder self possesses. Her noticeable facial features are her knife shaped ears. She generally wears a much more casual attire during her time Clannish Gate 7 to put the other members at ease and enjoy being in more casual clothes. The outfit consists of a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. She still dons her robe if she has to enter into battle. She is noted to be a very beautiful girl and even her homunculus elder version of herself is very beautiful as noted by Sindria residents. Personality Princess Eric is pure-hearted and trusts people easily. As her country was destroyed because of mysterious reasons, should she find out who destroyed her country she would kill him and then she would no longer be half-fallen. Even towards the Master, she comes in contact with maximum affability. However, turning another way, this is nothing but something driven by the thoughts of "wanting to trust people". Though this may only be because she had no friends when she was the heir-in-line to the Targaryian Throne before her country was destroyed. Be it the original Princess Eric or the homunculus Princess Eric, both are filled with distrust towards others. Eric is still completely infatuated with Sinbad despite knowing that he is a sly person. Eric is distrustful of her mother because she was left alone in the palace. She believes that she should do and that she should have not been the only survivor of the destruction of her kingdom. Her sister Sula died in the destruction of the kingdom of Targayia and she deeply loved her sister so this was a big hit to her. History Princess Eric Targaryen, heir-in-line to the throne of the country of Targayia, 1st Princess of the Realm/Crown Princess of the Realm, was born to Queen Tiamat Targaryen who would soon become the Magi for both Kou and Leam before leaving both countries and settling on Darkway Empire. She grew up with her sister Princess Sula Targaryen in a loving household of servants who prayed to the Gods and Goddesses for protection in everyday chores. One day her father passed and then the horror started. Her mother left her and soon after her mother left for Leam the kingdom of Targayia was destroyed by a unknown source and cause. Her sister Sula was crushed in the rubble and Eric gained survivor`s guilt after that. Soon after she went into a coma and woke up from it, memories of the incident erased. Once they started coming back, she left for her mother`s home country of Balder. She assumed the throne of Balder at age 12 and became the youngest regent of the country of Balder since the beginning and creation of this world. When she was 14, Eric conquered her first Dungeon and then went on to conquer six more Dungeons before establishing Clannish Gate 7. However, after her seventh and last djinn, she was told that neither she nor any members of her Household were allowed to enter any more dungeons. After conquering her first two Dungeons, she co-founded the Imperial Alliance of Nations with King Illya. During a battle where Eric was forced to relieve her memories of her country falling underneath her leadership she became enraged destroying the island that she and the person she was fighting was standing on killing them in a savage way in the process and took in all of the enemy`s black rukh and became half-fallen. During all of her journeys, she recruited all of her future Kingdom's Generals. The five who are actually permanent residents of Balder are Hana, a former officer in the Parthevia Empire who began as Eric`s enemy, Cherrial, a Knight who hailed from Avalon, Ereshkigal, a cruel and hot-tempered lance-wielding Knight that hates people, Mira, a sweet fairy burdened with survivor`s guilt over her brother dying and Mira not able to do anything to prevent her elder brother from being murdered, and Vivian Augustus Ceaser a blind and mute warrior who can fight without assistance. Plot Balbadd Arc Eric is first seen walking along a road and comes across a sleeping and drunk Sinbad. Feeling sympathy for him she climbs into a tree and keeps a watch over Sinbad. In the end, Eric falls asleep and in the end Sinbad`s clothes, jewelry, and all of his metal vessels are stolen. When Sinbad wakes up, Eric sleepwalks and falls off the tree branches in Sinbad`s arms still fast asleep. She eventually wakes up and then guides them the rest of the way to Balbadd where the two staying in a nice hotel. Eric enters first and is allowed to enter before members of her Generals appear and start scolding her for sleeping in trees. Sinbad attempts to enter and Eric saves his skin by using her inhuman strength to fling him into the door before catching him in her arms and dropping him to the ground. Later, Sinbad introduces Eric to Morgiana and Aladdin over a lunch of Balbadd`s specialties. After lunch, much to the amusement of Sinbad and the death glares of Eric, she is dragged away to do paperwork with faint cursing echoing in the distance. Once she finishes her paperwork, she heads for Balbadd`s market but is surrounded by people from the Fog Troupe. Her Generals soon arrive and they almost kill the members of the Fog Troupe before Sinbad`s Generals stop them. They reveal Eric`s identity as the ruler of a foreign nation and as the former heir-in-line to the throne of Targayia. She then hands over all of the money she has on her much to the confusion of the Fog Troupe and tells her Generals to follow her before waving goodbye to the Fog Troupe. The rich people of Balbadd pepper Eric with complaints before Ereshkigal gave a very thinly-veiled threat to them; either leave her majesty alone or I will kill you for ridiculing her majesty. That stopped the complaints but Ja`far saw the whole thing reporting it back to Sinbad. Ereshkigal then split off from the other Generals surrounding the Fog Troupe with clones and trapping them in one area before they escaped. Later, when the Fog Troupe goes to talk to the King and soon after Judar appears so does Ereshkigal and Eric. Judar expresses pleased surprise that Sinbad's here, though the same cannot be said for Sinbad's reaction, which implies that there is past animosity between the two and Eric who is practically gripping her weapon so hard that loud cracking noises were heard from her weapon. Ereshkigal looked like she was about to turn Judar in nothing more than a pincushion and the people backed off. Suddenly, Judar makes another appearance and invites Sinbad to join in him in world domination, which Sinbad vehemently refuses causing Eric to ask Judar a question about a country Sinbad didn`t even know about. Upon hearing the word "Targayia" Judar`s expression turns cruel and he laughs at the princess who suddenly has black rukh and white rukh swirling around her with a dark, vengeful expression on her face. She practically obliterates the hotel in her immense rage and Ereshkigal catches the rest of them up to speed on what Targayia is. She also reveals Eric`s heritage to Tiamat Targayen, one of the greatest Magi in modern history and Sula Targayen her sister. She also revealed information about the kingdom of Targayia`s destruction and that Princess Eric was half-fallen hence the white and black rukh fluttering around her. Then Judar asks Eric a question about is she is a Magi or not. Eric has a cruel expression on her face and a dark laugh comes out from Eric`s mouth and then she explains she is the reincarnation of Sheba from Alma Torran. Ereshkigal has a shocked expression on her face and her face turns pale while Judar grits his teeth. Gallery Eric 3.PNG|Erica Crown Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 11.25.49 AM.png|Erica Full Appearance Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:King Vessel